


waiting

by CiaranthePage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: (kind of), F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaranthePage/pseuds/CiaranthePage
Summary: The final battle against the water monster is underway, but not everybody is on the battlefield. Somebody has to stay home and watch Dr. Harris Bonkers.(Dani contemplates and has a midnight snack)





	waiting

**Author's Note:**

> so. fun fact.  
i started this fic back in aug 2018. aug 27th 2018, to be precise  
i ended up coming back to and finishing it bcus i may have.... accidentally predicted some things about ep 34. you'll understand what if you're caught up  
and even if you aren't, i also just wanted to write about dani bcus you know what? there's not enough dani love  
also, clarification: i tagged danbrey bcus they're like, 10/10 pining for each other but not Together Together yet, as per canon

Dani sat with one hand on the windowsill supporting her chin and one hand stroking the bunny on the bed next to her. She was supposed to be asleep -- she’d gotten dressed to go to sleep, she’d brushed her teeth and cleaned her ring and made her bed and _everything_\-- but she couldn’t make herself go put Dr. Harris Bonkers back in his hut in Aubrey’s room and lay down to finish the routine. Everything felt so off, what with Mama being gone and the rest of the Pine Guard out fighting a water monster. Said water monster meant she hadn’t gone in the springs recently, which was already making her skin itch and her brain get fuzzy at sporadic intervals. _ And _ it was almost the anniversary of the day she’d been exiled from Sylvain.

Her hand paused on Dr. Harris Bonkers’ head and she wiped an eye with the heel of her hand. No tears, yet, but it paid to check.

She turned away from the window and lied down on her side next to Dr. Harris Bonkers. No use in staring out at the stars if they were just going to make her sad. Dr. Harris Bonkers sniffed her face and cuddled closer to her, sneaking under one arm. He seemed to like Dani, as content around her as Aubrey, but even that couldn’t pick her mood up.

“Do you want a snack, Dr. Harris Bonkers?” she hummed. “I kind of want one.”

Dr. Harris Bonkers turned to look at her and twitched his nose; for a second she wondered if he understood her or if she had just imagined it. Well, it didn’t really matter -- if that was a yes, it was a yes. She sat up, stretched, and got off the bed. Dr. Harris Bonkers hopped down, sitting beside her and waiting. Careful to watch him out of the corner of her eye and tread quietly, Dani started down the hallway.

The kitchen wasn’t far from her room, thankfully.

Technically, she didn’t need to eat human food. But cooking was fun, and a lot of the ingredients in the kitchen were ones Dani had coaxed out of the ground herself. Maybe it’d even help her buzzing head to have _ something _ for energy. That was what humans did, right? When their brain wasn’t working quite right? Snacks could solve a lot of problems, Aubrey had told her once.

Aubrey. Dani’s heart skipped half of a beat and warmth tickled her cheeks, but she pushed the thoughts aside. She’d come here for a reason and she was going to complete her mission before somebody heard her and scolded her for being up so late.

Dr. Harris Bonkers followed her as she padded around the kitchen, pulling together a modest midnight meal of a roast beef sandwich with some vegetable and fruit slices on the side. She hummed to herself as she worked, the echo of the song she and Aubrey had been listening to earlier that morning finding its way to the forefront of her mind with nothing distressing to block it. Chopping and slicing and carefully rationing out condiments and meat, all in the low light of the moon spilling in through the lobby’s few curtainless windows. Dani held the plate in front of her when it was done, look down at what she’d made, motionless. She felt a nudge against her leg, and Dr. Harris Bonkers looked up at her.

“Hey Dr. Harris Bonkers,” she whispered, setting the plate down and squatting to pet him. “I’ll give you some of mine.”

He seemed pleased with the answer and licked her hand. Were all rabbits this smart? Maybe she was just imagining it, again.

Dani picked up the plate again, retracing her quiet steps back to her room. Dr. Harris Bonkers was close behind, hopping beside and occasionally in front of her as she walked, filling the edges of her hearing with soft _ click-clack _ noises of nails on wood. She giggled to herself while watching him; he was starting to get through to her and pick up her mood. “We’ll wait for her to get home together,” Dani said, opening the door for him.

He hopped inside and made himself comfortable on Dani’s bed. Dani followed suit, leaving her door open just a crack, just enough that someone looking for a sign that she was up would see it and come in. Or just enough that Dr. Harris Bonkers could leave. Either one.

Curled up on the bed with her plate, Dani could feel the fuzz at the edges of her brain more distinctly. The stresses of recent (and old) events started winding back in, threatening to overtake the tune still playing in her head. No, she’d upped her mood too much for that. She started on her sandwich, watching the moon's slow march across the sky and thinking about what the Pine Guard was up to, far across town. Dr. Harris Bonkers got up next to her, nudging Dani's hand. She smiled and broke off a piece of carrot; he accepted the gift with a cheerful lick of her hand.

The fuzz subsided a little as she ate, leaving behind a blissful almost-silence, filled by the distant sounds of the forest and the last notes of the song that’d been stuck in her head.. The moon continued to march, and Dr. Harris Bonkers started clicking his teeth, and Dani passed him another piece of carrot. Not too much, she remembered, they were high in sugar. But this was a special occasion.

She cleared off her plate, save for a few pieces she wanted to pass to Dr. Harris Bonkers, before anything of excitement happened.

But then something did.

The door to the lodge opened in the distance. Dr. Harris Bonkers perked up, his ears pointed straight toward the stars outside. He and Dani were out the door in a heartbeat.

Aubrey was home.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello dear reader and welcome to my end note!  
i hope you enjoyed and love to hear from my readers!! and if you want to chat or see some of my other work or whatever the case may be, you can find me at [thegempage](https://thegempage.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or [achillopal](https://twitter.com/achillopal) on twitter!!  
i hope you have a good day/afternoon/evening!!


End file.
